


Hot Singles In Your Area

by VolleyballLesbian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Parenthood, Single Parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Yachi is a dancer, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolleyballLesbian/pseuds/VolleyballLesbian
Summary: In which a group of single parents find support within one another and struggle with their children as well as their love lives.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Hot Singles In Your Area

“Mr.Sawamura, Kei’s actions have been highly inappropriate.”

Daichi glanced warily at his son, who didn’t meet his eyes. The bruise on his cheek was an ugly purple and the black eye he was sporting was painfully obvious. The man silently wondered if he still had any of his late wife’s makeup laying around. The blonde pressed his cheek into his father’s shoulder, glasses sliding down his nose. It was a quiet apology and Daichi linked his pinky with the boy to let him know it was accepted. 

The dark haired man before them glanced between them, brows slightly furrowed. Kei’s teacher standing off to the side offered a small smile. Daichi struggled to return it. “I’m sorry to hear that,” he murmured. 

“This is the second outburst this week,” the principal said. “On Monday he got in an argument with one of his fellow students and today he knocked said student’s front teeth out in a fight.” Kei’s teacher grimaced. “However Kei has never acted in such a way until recently. Is there anything going on at home?”

The blonde buried his face further into Daichi’s jacket, squeezing his finger. The man found himself swallowing thickly. The two men across from them eyed the father and son duo quietly, tearing them both apart with curious eyes. “Kei’s mother passed away two weeks ago,” Daichi choked out. “Her funeral was Sunday.” 

An uncomfortable silence settled over the room and the holes being drilled into Daichi’s skin had him on edge. Kei’s grip on his finger only tightened and the man silently prayed the boy didn’t break it. He had far too much paperwork to fill out and a broken finger would be anything but helpful. “I know it’s not a good enough excuse for Kei knocking someone’s teeth out, but it could be a reason for him lashing out,” he murmured, slicing through the silence. “I’m terribly sorry for his actions and I promise we’ll have a long conversation about it when we go home.”

“Well,” the man breathed, glancing at Kei’s teacher. The other only shrugged in response. “I’m sorry for your loss Mr.Sawamura, but I’m afraid Kei will still have in school suspension for the remainder of the week. Thankfully the teeth your son knocked out were only baby teeth and his parents aren’t pressing any charges. However, I would appreciate it if you kept a better eye on your son, we don’t want this to become a usual thing. Kei is a good student. I would hate to see that change.”

Daichi swallowed and smiled thinly. “Of course,” he replied. Anger boiled beneath his skin, the man was obviously accusing him for not taking good enough care of his son. He would’ve yelled at him if his image wasn’t already tainted. “Now if you don’t mind, I need to do some stuff that you interrupted when you called me here. I hope you don’t mind me cutting this meeting short.”

“Not at all,” the man rose from his chair, Daichi following suit. He firmly shook his hand and grabbed Kei’s hand.   
“I’ll show you out,” The gray haired man said quickly, opening the door for them. Daichi offered a small smile and a nod as he exited. Once they were out of the office he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, he was kind of a jerk, wasn’t he?”  
“A huge one,” Kei grumbled, Daichi squeezed his shoulder. Mr.Sugawara merely smiled and chuckled.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged his shoulders. “He didn’t exactly tell you the full story though, while yes it isn’t nice to punch your classmates,” he gave Kei a pointed look. “Kei was standing up for his friend and fellow student, Tadashi. He told me he’s always being targeted on our way down here,” The man ruffled Kei’s hair fondly with a quirk of his lip. 

Daichi glanced down at his son who refused to meet his eyes, wrapping his arms around his father’s waist and burrowing his face into his side. Mr.Sugawara sighed and glanced up. “I didn’t know your wife died, I’m sorry to hear about it,” he confessed, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck awkwardly. “I suppose I just guessed Kei would’ve told me or you would have called in.”  
“Sorry,” Daichi murmured. “I didn’t think it would be necessary to make you worry about something like that.” He ran his fingers carefully over Kei’s hair. 

The man frowned. “I could’ve helped him out at school,” he replied. “However it’s all in the past and now that I know about it I can offer the help Kei needs. I suppose I could help _you_ though, can’t I? This must be hard on you.”  
Hard was an understatement. “You could say that,” Daichi said, quirking a brow.

“My friend is also a new single parent and he goes to this support group,” Mr.Sugawara explained. Kei tugged gently on Daichi’s hand, the man watched with a small smile as Daichi swept the boy up into his arms. Once again the boy buried his face against him. “I’m not trying to tell you how to parent, don’t get me wrong, but I’m positive we both want the best for Kei.”

Daichi ran a hand over his son’s hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead, not quite meeting Mr.Sugawara’s eyes. “The group offers a lot of resources and my friend told me he’s made lifelong friends through it,” he explained, tugging absentmindedly on his fingers. “It’s held every Monday, Thursday and Saturday at the rec-center. Maybe you should check it out.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Mr.Sugawara,” Daichi murmured in response. He offered a weak smile. “Thank you.” 

The wind was a bitter cold that nipped at Daichi’s cheeks and Kei’s exposed nose. The blonde responded to the unpleasant air by burrowing his face further into his shoulder, grunting quietly and squirming in his arms. “Hurry to the car,” he snapped. “I’m cold.”

Picking up his pace and holding the boy closer, the man approached his car. It wasn’t an expensive car by all means and it wasn’t pleasant on the eyes. The paint was chipping and the doors were constantly getting stuck on themselves, Kei struggled often to pull it open. They were doing well on money before his wife had fallen ill, Kei was spoiled rotten. Daichi was just thankful he at least tried to understand they weren’t doing good. The blonde rarely asked for things and even when his toys broke he’d repair them with super glue and a large amount of tape. Hospital bills took a lot out of their budget, so did the funeral. 

“Are you angry with me, daddy?” Kei wondered as Daichi buckled him in, his glasses slid off his nose. The boy’s father carefully fixed them and shook his head. He smiled gently and pressed a soft kiss to his nose. 

“Of course not,” he replied. “You were helping a friend right? However I just wish you hadn’t knocked the poor kid’s teeth out.”

Kei scowled, slumping in his seat and pulled his hood over his head. His nose scrunched and his eyes narrowed. Daichi slid into the vehicle and started it up. “They deserved it!” he exclaimed. “Tadashi cried all the time and they made fun of his freckles.” The boy then quietly added; “And I really like his freckles.”

The man frowned as he pulled out of the school’s parking lot, glancing at the rear view mirror. “Is he that brown haired boy in your school photo?” he wondered. Kei nodded. “He’s a small kid, poor guy. Does his parents know?”

“I made him tell,” Kei replied, twiddling his thumbs quietly. “Before Mr.Sugawara walked me to the principals I made him pinky promise, Tadashi never breaks pinky promises.”  
Daichi smiled softly. “Never?” 

“Never!” Kei shouted, a small smile on his face. “I don’t ever either.”

With a chuckle Daichi reached behind him and held his palm out, grabbing his son’s hand when the boy high fived it. Kei yelped in protest but made no move to pull it away. “How about we go out some milkshakes?”

The blonde’s eyes lit up. “I want a strawberry one!”

Daichi smiled, passing by the rec center on the way to a family friend’s diner. He tried to ignore the twist in his stomach as he glanced at it and squeezed Kei’s hand.

* * *

Tooru Oikawa didn’t expect his sister to ever up and leave her son in his possession. Especially since Wakatoshi was painfully annoying, with his emotionless face and his large vocabulary for being so young. It wasn’t like Tooru hated his nephew, he just wasn’t very fond of his presence. Wakatoshi was, to put it lightly, insufferably odd. He wasn’t a normal kid. Far from it actually. He’d tend to Tooru’s dying plants rather than playing with any of the toys he had brought with him. Wakatoshi didn’t like dinosaur shaped nuggets, which had to be a crime. 

However the oddest thing about the boy was that he seemed to enjoy Tooru’s company more than his own mother’s. When he was dropped off so the woman could get sober in peace, Wakatoshi didn’t shed a tear and he didn’t show any signs of being sad that she was leaving. He simply patted her back as she squeezed him and scrunched up his nose when she kissed his cheeks. Tooru never questioned it, how was he supposed to do such a thing anyways? The boy was ten and having such a serious conversation with a kid who wasn’t his own sounded weird. 

So he allowed Wakatoshi to do whatever he wanted to as long as it wasn’t annoying the neighbors. It was a quiet routine, Wakatoshi didn’t talk very much, but it was quite easy to fall into. All he had to do was make sure the boy didn’t kill himself and everything was fine. Well at least he thought everything was fine until he broke down in the middle of the mall because Wakatoshi had run off. Apparently his dear sister didn’t think it was a problem allowing a ten year old roam a large store on his own without any warning. “Maybe you need help?” Tetsuro said into the phone, quietly scolding Shouyou who was probably attaching himself to his thigh. 

Tooru ran a hand over his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know,” he murmured. “Everything was going so well, but after the mall incident he’s been getting snappy.”

“What do you mean?”

Tooru sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter, watching Wakatoshi tend to his plants. “He gets annoyed in his own weird way. I tell him to do something and he just stares or trims the plants more aggressively,” he grumbled. He tapped his fingers against the fridge as he waited for the water to boil. Wakatoshi snipped at the plants rhythmically, humming softly to himself. Sometimes the boy would stop to murmur something to the plant, careful fingers brushing over it’s leaves with a fond expression. Tooru made a mental note to buy the boy more plants in the future. 

“Hm,” Tetsuro hummed. “Maybe you can attend the support group with me? It’s helped me and Kotaro a lot, Shouyou is a handful but the other dad’s and mom’s give me tips on how to take care of him without wanting to gauge my eyes out.” The man grunted as a familiar squeal echoed from the other end of the line. “I’ll text you the details okay? Sho just got a hold of Kotaro’s hair products and I do _not_ need him shoving any of them down the toilet again.”

With a frown Tooru balanced the phone between his shoulder and ear, stirring in the rice. “Alright, I’ll think about it,” he said. 

“If you need help convincing, there’s this really hot guy,” Tetsuro said quickly. Tooru flushed a dark red, tightening his grip around the spoon in his hand. “He’s got big muscles and I know that you like that. He’s friends with this one girl, I think he’s there for support.”

“Thank you Tetsuro, I’ll think about it,” he grumbled. The man had the audacity to laugh. He said a quick; ‘love you’, which Tooru reluctantly said back in reply and the line went dead with a scream. 

He glanced back at Wakatoshi and thought about how his mother had recently gone radio silent. Not that the boy ever asked about her, but he knew he had to be a little worried. Most nights Tooru found himself waking up to the boy nestling himself into his side, quietly and carefully as if not to cause much of a fuss. Under any other circumstances Tooru would’ve kicked the boy out, however he found it oddly comforting holding him. Maybe he was growing attached. He didn’t quite know and he knew well he would refuse to admit it if he did. 

He thought about the high possibility of his sister never coming back for her son and glanced up at the ceiling. The support _would_ be helpful and he _did_ appreciate eye candy. That is if Tetsuro didn’t lie to him about said eye candy just so he’d show up. His phone buzzed and Tooru glanced carefully at it as a familiar icon popped up. He opened the message to find the information and rubbed the back of his neck, he glanced once more at Wakatoshi and sighed. 

**(6:33) Me: I’ll come by Friday and see if I like it while Waka is at school**

**(6:35) Asshole: Oh ho? Really??**

**(6:37) Asshole: Hot guy’s name is Hajime, I’ll be sure to introduce you two~**

Tooru groaned, scrubbing at his eyes as he drained the sauce pan. He yelped when Wakatoshi randomly appeared beside him. The boy stood on the tip of his toes, looking into the pan, his lips twitched ever so slightly. “I’ll set the table,” he said, falling back down onto his feet. The brunette watched him drag a chair over to climb on top of and found himself smiling as well. He just hoped he wouldn’t regret taking up Tetsuro’s offer. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I literally live for comments so like comment anything, have an amazing day!  
> Also here's the parent/child dynamics!
> 
> Kiyoko is the mother of Kageyama  
> Oikawa is the guardian of Ushijima  
> Kuroo and Bokuto both co-parent Shouyou in a bro way  
> and Daichi is the father of Tsukishima!


End file.
